A Walk In The Woods
by 1ofthethousands
Summary: Tonight is the night! Bella is thrilled, Edward has finally agreed to change her. But what does Jacob think of this? Bella finds out when she runs into him on her final walk as a human! R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer! But you know that already!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bella smiled to herself. Even this eerily silent night could not shake her form her wonderful mood. Tonight would be the night, she thought happily, the one she had been waiting for, finally Edward was going to change her.

Fidgeting with her beautiful ring, Bella reminded herself of Edward promise, as she stumbled steadily through the forest. He had assured her that as soon as they were married she would no longer have to live with the torment of getting older while the love of her life would always be seventeen. Bella hated being the slow one, the clumsy one, and now she would never have be that person again.

Yet, she was still nervous. Incredibly nervous, to the point of almost consumed by it. The butterflies that had filled her stomach for the past few weeks had turned to bees, and she felt nauseous. But that was ok, she thought to herself, it natural to be nervous. She was about to completely change her life.

A sudden cracking noise behind her made her made her jump. She remembered with a jolt of panic that she was completely alone in the woods at night time, she quickly realize that her wonderful idea of going for a last walk as a human was not such a wonderful idea after all. It also occurred to her that Edward was hundreds of miles away, hunting so he wouldn't be hungry when he changed her. She was completely alone.

Bella slowly turned to the source of the noise, and large figure emerged for the shadows.

"God Jake. Don't creep up on people like that." Bella breathed, her fear turning to annoyance.

A low chuckle escaped him, as he stepped towards her closing the sizable gap between them easily.

"Sorry if I scared you."

"You didn't scare me." Bella protested. "You just caught me off guard."

He laughed again. "Oh Bella, I can hear your heartbeat you know and it was racing." His smile was huge and taunting. "In fact, it still is racing, but don't be embarrassed I have that effect on a lot of people."

His cocky manner did little to improve Bella's mood, but she knew he wouldn't give up so she let him win, for old times sakes.

"Fine." She grumbled. "Maybe I was a little scared."

Jacob's face glowed. He did love to win.

"So," Jacob's face turning slightly more serious, "What are you doing in the middle of the woods at a time like this? Did _he_ finally let you off your leash?" Jacob's face turned to a sneer at the thought of Edward.

"Hey!' Bella said irritated by his slandering words, she tried to put menace in her voice but failed. "Who's the dog here?"

"Bells." Jacob said light heartedly, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. "You must to take my little jokes."

Her heart broke. She had been so excited about being changed that she hadn't even thought about Jacob, or their friendship, that would be ending tonight. She knew it had to end, even if it was the last thing she wanted to happen. A vampire and a werewolf could not be_ friends_.

"I don't think I do actually." The sadness in her voice caused Jacob to shoot her a quizzical look. Before she knew it, tears were trickling down her pale cheeks. "Which brings me to why I'm here tonight. You see, it's my last night Jake."

"What?" His mouth was still smiling but in his eyes she saw panic, and his arm slipped from me.

"You know what I mean." I mumbled staring fixedly at my shoes.

"No Bella," His tone was becoming sharper now, "I don't think I do!"

"He is going to change me Jake." Bella whispered so quietly, she thought that maybe he hadn't heard her.

"_What!_" The cry echoed through the still trees. Jacob had begun to shake quivering uncontrollably. His face was screwed up. Pain etched in his features.

Bella was for the first time ever, afraid of Jacob. He was in an irrepressible state and she was sure in a moment she would find herself face to face with the russet wolf inside of him.

But Jacob did not change. Well, not in the way Bella was expecting. He stood, fists clenched, until the shaking stopped. Then he opened his eyes. Bella let out a gasp. Jacob's eyes were dark and soulless, consumed with rage, all remnants of the Jake she knew and loved were gone.

"Well," He said, his voice was quiet and low, each syllable carefully constructed, it was like the calm before a storm. "He can't have you!" With a roar he lunched himself at her knocking her to the ground. He was on top of her almost crushing her with his weight, then his ferocious lips found hers, and he kissed her such desperation she had never experienced before.

His hands strayed over her. She tried to push him off her, to get away from him, but it was impossible, he was too strong. She felt trapped and helpless.

Suddenly, the immense heat that was Jacob disappeared as some unknown force hurled him from her.

Bella sat up, dazed. It had all happened so quickly, she hadn't even had time to collect her thoughts before a very familiar face blocked her view.

"Edward." She whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The panic on Edwards face scared Bella; he was looking her over desperately trying to see if she was all right.

"Bella love, are you ok?"

She felt a bit dazed, she was so surprised at Jacob that she unable to grasp the situation. She moaned slightly realizing that Jacob had winded her when he had jumped on her, but the rest of her was fine, besides being slightly traumatised. She was just about to tell Edward this when he was, quite suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown head first in to a tree. A large cracking noise filled the air and she prayed it was a tree and not Edward that had snapped.

Bella screamed. She had noticed Jacob quivering again, his eyes were livid as he glared at Edward, though this time Jacob did change, the old sweats he had been wearing burst in to pieces as he became the huge russet wolf. He hurled himself at Edward, but Edward was too quick, he had already ducked and seized a large bolder which he threw at Jacob. The wolf rolled just in time to have the rock knock a considerably large tree right from its roots.

Still on the earthy ground, Bella backed away nervously. The pair was moving so fast soon all she could see in her state of shock was two blurred forms, a bundle of fur teeth and claws. She was so worried for Edward; it was she who had gotten him in to this mess. Walking alone in the woods at night, what had she been thinking! Her care for Jacob however, had diminished a fair amount since he attacked her.

The blur of dog and vampire was tearing ever closer to Bella, Edward seemed to be trying to stop the fighting, to keep her safe, but Jacob so filled with rage was unable to. The sound of snarls filled the darkness, shrubs and trees being trampled or ravaged by the struggle.

The two were edging ever closer to her, and Bella was shaking in terror. They were so distracted by the clash that they didn't see her until they were upon her.

Teeth and nails dug into her skin, while she cried out in pain.

Edward and Jacob realized what had happened at the same time and ceased fighting, both looked quite badly beaten, bloodied and scratched. But Bella found it difficult to focus on them with the searing pain in her stomach. She looked down to see a deep cut oozing crimson blood, and then she blacked out.

She woke to the sound of running feet and the sharp agonizing torture of her side. She shivered in her blood-drenched clothes. Curling urgently closer to the warm body carrying her. Warm, wait, _warm?_ Even through the pain she knew something wasn't right. She managed to lift one heavy eyelid. The sight that met jolted her awake with alarm.

"No!" She cried, struggling to get out of Jacob's tight grip.

"Shh Bella, we'll be there soon." He murmured.

"Stop, get away from me! Edward? Edward!" She shrieked. Bella didn't care how injured she was, she had to get away from Jacob, she couldn't trust him after what he had done tonight. She tried to scratch him, bite him, kick him, but it was no use. Even on a normal day she was no match for Jacob, and right now it felt like someone was running white-hot pokers across her middle.

"Bella, calm down! You're going to make it worse."

"I will not calm down! Where is Edward? Where are you taking me?" Bella was becoming hysterical, and the agony of the wound wasn't helping.

"The _bloodsucker_ has gone ahead to get help, we are going to meet them at _their_ house."

Bella absorbed this with difficulty. Her throbbing abdomen were clouding her judgement, she just wanted the pain to go away.

"Edward wouldn't leave me with you." She accused, just managing to spit the words out, it hurt to talk.

"He didn't have much choice." Jacob had really picked up the pace now, trees whipped by them, in shades of dark and green, little branches tangled in Bella hair, but she was past caring.

"What do you mean?" She was finding it difficult to breath as well, she needed a doctor, and soon.

"There was a lot of blood Bella.'

"Oh, crap." She said to herself. She could smell it now too, rust and salt. There must have been a lot of blood for Edward to leave her, which meant that there was less inside of her. She was thinking these thoughts, when a haze of dreariness pasted over her it dulled her aching stomach slightly and soon she had drifted into the darkness once more.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please R&R, to tell me what you think! And I promise some romance in the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bella woke to the light of morning. She quickly noticed that she was not in her own bed, or even her own room. She tried to sit up but her body wouldn't obey her, her limbs felt heavy. At a sudden twinge of pain in her stomach she remembered what had happened that she had ended her up in someone else's room with a nasty cut in her side.

A movement beside her forced her to carefully roll over and see someone else lying next to her. Her gaze was met with Edward's topaz eyes. A beam of sunlight had managed to escape the endless cloud and it streaked across Edward, causing a line of his skin to sparkle like thousands of tiny diamonds.

"Bella," He said softly. "How are you feeling?" There was apprehension in his beautiful features now.

"I'm fine." She croaked, not feeling so fine at all.

"You had me worried." Edward smiled, he reached out and his hand rested gently on her cheek.

Bella adored his smile. She found herself gazing longingly at his lips, and she began to lean forward trying to close the space between them. Edward noticed this and moved towards her.

There lips met. Edward planted small butterfly kisses on her, before Bella moaned in frustration and pulled him deeper. He did not protest, but wrapped his arms around her, taking special care not to touch her abdomen. His kiss was addictive, she just wanted more and more. The time was perfect, she thought, just the two of them together.

"Edward." she whispered, once his lips had left her mouth to trail down her neck, making her pulse jump as his teeth grazed her skin. "Do it now."

"What?" He mumbled continuing down to her collar.

"Change me." She half said, half pleaded. For a moment he looked at her as though he was considering it.

"No, Bella." He said and went back to kissing her.

Bella stopped him. With difficulty, but she was indignant. "What do you mean 'no"? He had agreed to change her before!

"Not now." He was trying desperately to distract her, His lips teasing hers in a way they had never done before.

"Why not?" She questioned angrily, sitting up and immediately regretting it as she cringed at the pain.

"That's why." Edward said pointing at her middle. "Just wait till it's better."

Bella was about to object, but Edward rolled on top of her, making sure not to let any of his weight fall on her. Forcing her back down on to the soft pillow. Edward began to kiss her again, passionate persuasive kisses, and these were too good to stop.

Bella knew very well that he was just doing this to distract her, to keep her human for as long as possible, but at that moment, with her arms wrapped around his neck, and his clutching at her clothes, she didn't care.

Far to soon he pulled away. When she complained he left the room with the excuse that he needed to go deal with something and that she should probably change her clothes. He left the room and Bella wondered how she was going to get dressed when she didn't have any clothes with her. But sure enough, that had been sorted for her as well. Folded neatly on a chair in the corner of the room.

Bella rose slowly from the bed, she was still a little shaky. She began to change and once she removed her top she saw a large white bandage covering her. She peeled away one corner of it, curios to see the damage, but stopped quickly looking around after feeling someone's gaze on her. Jacob was outside. Bella saw him from the window. He looked terrible, as if he had been up all night. He was staring at her with something between regret and sorrow there might have been an apology in there too, nut Bella didn't have a chance to find out because Jacob's face suddenly changed as Edward walked towards him.

Bella gasped at the anger on Edward's face. He stopped in front of Jacob. Bella was holding her breath, waiting for the inevitable fight that was about to start. But there was no fight; Edward said something too quite for her to hear. And Jacob turned away, backing to the woods, not before giving her one more glance; his face was broken with sadness.

Edward had noticed this because he too looked up at the window. Bella was suddenly very aware that she was only wearing her bra and shorts from the day before. Edward gave her the strangest look, was it almost angry. Oh shit, She thought to herself, what if Edward thought she had been parading around in her underwear for Jacob? But no he wouldn't think that, would he? She didn't see why he would, because that he knew that she wasn't too found of Jake at the moment and she definitely didn't trust him.

Something was still nagging her later that day as she and Edward sat together on the coach.

"What did you say to him?" She asked Edward. But he would not tell her. Eventually she gave up, and cuddled closer to him, yet it still bothered her, what could Edward have said that would have had such an effect on Jacob?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't written in awhile, I have been really busy with exams! But I managed to get chapter four out, so here it goes…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

The days past slowly without a word form Jacob, Bella was not sure how to take this; she didn't know what to do about him. He had, after all, been a good friend for a long time and helped her when she had been injured. But then she thought back to that night, when his deep eyes had darkened and _her _Jake had left her. With a shiver, the feeling of terror she had felt came back to her and his absence didn't bother her so much.

She was convinced that time was slowing down on purpose; so desperate for her stomach to heel so that Edward would change her.

Her patience paid off however when a couple of weeks later she cornered Edward in a hallway of his beautiful house.

"Look." She said triumphantly. Lifting up her shirt enough for him to see her tear the white bandage away. The cut had healed quite quickly; it was now faded salmon pink and very nearly gone altogether.

"It's healed." She stated, waiting for him to say something but Edward was still staring at her smooth skin. A cheeky smile played on his lips as he leaned into her, tracing his cool fingers ever so gently over the scar.

"Bella. Why do you tempt me so," he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her cheek causing her to shudder. His hands crept around her pulled her to him. He inhaled deeply and sighed.

"Alright. Tomorrow night I will change you. I admit, that as much as I love you just the way you are, and I do think you should stay that way, I am curious to see you as a vampire."

"We won't have to be so careful anymore." Bella added. Lifting her lifting her arms around his neck and slowly pulling his face down to meet hers as he stepped very close to her.

"True." He smiled. "Though I will miss making you blush."

At this Bella's cheeks flared with embarrassment. Edward chuckled quietly, before closing the small gap between them.

The following morning Bella woke early, summer was truly upon them and it seemed even the dull grey of the Forks sky had become brighter in honor of the wonderful day. She was still living n Charlie's house until the end of the summer when she and Edward would be going off to collage together. He had insisted at paying for her to get into one of the best ones in the country, despite her annoyance of him doing this she was glad they could be together.

She scanned her room in search of Edward, he usually stayed until she woke up, but he wasn't there. Instead she found a note. She recognised the neat italic letters at once and read through it quickly.

_Bella,_

_I have decided to go hunting in order to be ready for tonight, it is best to be on the safe side. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett are coming too, but Alice is staying and is on strict instructions not to leave you for a moment. She will be over at nine. _

_Love always, Edward_

Bella groaned to herself. She had been really looking forward to spending her last normal day with Edward, but she understood why he had left, and it did make her slightly less nervous knowing that he wouldn't be hungry. Though being slightly less nervous still left a lot of room to be very nervous, and Bella most defiantly was. She felt sick with it, but she convinced herself that it was all right to be scared, after all it was not every day you became a vampire.

Bella dressed quickly and was just thinking about getting some breakfast when she heard the doorbell ring. She glanced at the clock; Alice was right on time, nothing new there, it was not even a minute after nine.

She came down the stairs to see Alice and Charlie whispering about something, but they stopped quickly when they noticed. Alice danced up to her and gave her a cheery hug.

"Hello, Bella. We're going shopping!" It was not a question. It was a statement, and Bella knew better than to resist.

"Well have fun," Charlie said, "I'm going to be working late tonight Bella, so I probably won' see you 'til tomorrow." And with a parting, "bye," he left.

Alice was bouncing off the walls with excitement, she was listing off all the new things they were going to get but Bella wasn't really listening. She was wondering what Alice had been talking to Charlie about, and why everyone seemed to know something she didn't.

The hours slowly ticked by. Bella was not particularly enjoying her day, even with Alice's best attempts to get her to have some fun. Bella's mind was lost in all her thoughts. Firstly and mainly it was that night that she was thinking about. She was not looking forward to the pain. She remembered only to well when James had bitten her, she had felt like she was on fire, and that had only been in her hand, to feel in all over would be hell. But it was only a few days of pain what was that compared to an eternity of being with Edward.

She also thought about Jacob. She missed him, and she knew she shouldn't, after every thing, but she couldn't help it. He was such a huge part of her life and she would never see him again. This made her terribly sad. She needed to see him. She couldn't let that last glance through the window be the last. Even as she thought this she knew how stupid it sounded, what a crazy idea it was, but she needed to say goodbye, to be with him one last time before she changed, and ask him what Edward could have said that would have kept him away. But first she had to figure out how to get past Alice.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So that was chapter four! Wait and find out what happens when Bella goes to see Jacob! R&R!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry I haven't written in so long, been really busy with exams. This chapter is a bit controversial, but I hope you like it anyway!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Bella was driving like a bat out of hell. Her foot flat out on the gas peddle as she tore through the town. She knew Alice was following her. The look on Alice's face as Bella sped away from her was one that she would not forget easily. Alice looked stunned and angry, Bella had seen it clearly written in her expression, and for once Alice did not look so pretty. Bella reckoned Alice was so surprised because somehow Bella had managed to deceive an all-knowing vampire, and because Alice knew where she was going and probably wondered what could possibly possess her to see Jacob again. But the trouble was that Bella didn't even know herself why she had to see him. All she knew was that if she was going to get changed, she needed to talk to him one last time.

Bella nerves were on edge. She knew the chances of her getting to La Push before Alice stopped her were slim, but Alice had to run through the woods as not to attract attention, and Bella had the car. If only she could get o the invisible line that separated La push from the rest of Forks. Then Alice could not pursue her. There was another reason that Bella's pulse was racing. She had never driven this fast before in her life, and it was terrifying.

Bella realised how miraculous it had been for her even to escape from Alice in the first place. She had managed to forget about her plans to see Jacob for a few hours, because she knew that if she thought of a plan to get to him Alice would see her future disappear and know what was up, also she never thought it would work. So she forcefully shoved it out of her mind until, surprisingly the prefect opportunity arose.

There was a storm coming, the smell of it was heavy in the air and the sky had gone dark with cloud. They had walked back to the car, and were loading up the trunk full of their shopping, when Alice announced that she had one last thing to buy before they left. Once Alice had disappeared through the sliding glass door, Bella took advantage of the situation. She flung herself into the front seat of the Volvo thanking heaven that they had taken the Cullen's car instead of her old truck. It made for a better getaway. She looked over her shoulder for one last glance and saw Alice by the doors, eyes wide with shock and staring. Bella felt a pang of guilt. Edward was going to kill Alice for letting her go to Jacob. Bella would have to apologise for this later, right now she had to see him.

She knew the boundary was close, and once she was over it she could stop and think. It had all happened so quickly. But before she had time to contemplate anything, she glimpsed something in the rear view mirror startled her back to reality. Alice was running flat out behind the car. It was a good thing that the road was deserted. Bella must have been doing at least twice the speed limit, and any onlookers who saw Alice running that fast… Well it would not have helped her to stay inconspicuous.

But Bella did not have time to think about that now. She had other problems. Not only was Alice keeping up with the car, she was catching up. Her angelic face contorted with concentration. Then, very suddenly, she stopped. Bella slowed down, letting out the breath she had been holding ever since she had seen Alice in the mirror. Bella had done it. She had crossed the boundary line.

About half a mile away from Jacob's house she stopped. What was she doing? Her head told her that this was stupid and dangerous. But the problem was that in her heart she felt safe. After being so close with Jacob, she found it impossible to be without him, and even though she knew she should fear him, she didn't. Bella did understand that her perception for fear was not always rational. After all, she had spent months in the company of werewolves. Not to mention the she was engaged to a vampire. But now that she was faced with the prospect of losing Jake forever, all she could think about were the good things, the things that she loved about _her_ Jacob.

She rested her head on the steering wheel, as she battled her mind's turmoil. What should she do? On one hand she needed to see him, even if it was just to say goodbye. On the other she knew that it was too risky, and Edward could not save her if she got into trouble in La Push.

A prickling sensation on the back of her neck told her that she was being watched. She glanced up through the windshield and noticed that while she had been sitting there it had started to rain. Large fat droplets fell on the glass distorting the figure that stood in the middle of the road. But Bella knew who it was.

She opened the door of the Volvo and stepped out, immediately becoming drenched by the rain that had now started to fall in bucket loads. Jacob didn't look so great. He had dark bags under his tired eyes, and his hair hung lank by his cheeks, wet from the downpour. Bella stepped towards him, but then stopped. Jacob did not move, his face expressionless as he stared wide-eyed at her. She took another step, but he backed away.

"It's ok," Bella smiled, "I forgive you." And she did forgive him. Until that moment she had not realised it. Now she knew. But she did not receive the response she was expecting.

"You shouldn't be here." He said vacantly. His face was still blank. Bella's vision of what was going to happen when she reached Jacob, the happiness and relief that she thought he would feel did not show in his features. Bella was shaking. Though it was not from the cold, she was suddenly filled with anger.

"That is all you have to say to me?" She questioned. She could feel the look of alarm cross her face, and her heart ached like it had fallen into her stomach. After everything she had just done, overcoming the wrong he had inflicted on her, Jacob would not accept her forgiveness.

On the inside Jacob was torn. He had to choose between what he wanted to do, to comfort her, to say everything would be ok and take the sadness from her eyes. And what he knew he should do, sever all bonds between them and prevent himself from wounding her emotionally or physically again.

When he didn't answer Bella persisted.

"Well?" she demanded. The rain had soaked her hair and clothes, it trailed down her beautiful face like tears he knew that he had caused her. Jacob looked her in the eyes and decided that he would have to tell her the truth about what he was feeling.

"I broke my promise." He muttered. He did not want to see her reaction, so he spoke to words to the ground.

"What?"

"I told you I would never hurt you Bella." He whispered.

Bella watched his expressionless mask melt away to finally show his true feelings. And she knew that he had been right. He had broken his promise, because what she witnessed now wounded her deeply. All she saw was pain and misery. Jacob's pain and misery, and it ached her a lot more than the gash on her stomach.

Bella closed the space between them in a few quick strides. She stopped a foot from him. He stayed motionless. She slowly lifted one hand and traced one finger along his cheek. She could feel his warm skin under her fingertips.

"It was him you know." Jacob said in an undertone. Bella shoot him a quizzical look, urging him to explain.

"I was that blind, I could not see it myself. So _he_ had to tell me." Jacob sneered the word 'he', so Bella assumed he was talking about Edward, and remembered seeing them through the window. "I never realised what I was doing to you Bella. Making you chose between us was mean of me. I always hoped by some slim chance you would pick me. But deep down I knew you loved him more. I didn't think I was upsetting you. But I was. And then I just made it worse." He gestured at my middle. "I did something so stupid. Something that has hunted me endlessly for weeks, I physically hurt you. So that is why I can't accept your forgiveness Bella, because I can't forgive myself."

She did not know why she did it. Perhaps it was because she so overwhelmed with everything he had just said, or maybe it as just the look of grief in his eyes. All she knew was the next moment she was kissing him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review!**


End file.
